Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-30924897-20170305095931/@comment-194.153.110.6-20170310130921
OP4bestOnes a écrit : 89.92.211.75 a écrit :C'est pas que de l'endurance à ce niveau là, voyons voir Aokiji est complètement largué par rapport à Akainu mais ce qui lui a permis de le combattre sur 10j c'est son endurance ? Mais d'où est-ce que tu vois que Aokiji est largué par rapport à Akainu ? Tu divagues un peu là x) Les blessures d'Akainu sont toutes aussi graves que celles d'Aokiji. Et on ne sait pas ce qui a terminé le combat. Plus que certainement, c'était bien une question d'endurance, un moment de fatigue qui a donné l'avantage à Akainu pour porter le dernier coup décisif. Non c'est son niveau. Le duc chien était visiblement à bout de force et a l'air d'avoir passé une sale première partie de combat, un peu à l'image de Luffy contre Doflamingo avant le Gear 4, là ou Jack était resplendissant là encore à l'image d'un Doflamingo lors de la première partie de Dressrosa et malgré les combats, et encore on en était seulement à la première demi-journée. D'ailleurs pas une seule fois Jack n'est montré égratigné, fatigué, ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? Inuarashi n'était pas du tout à bout de force, et il n'était pas blessé. Pareil pour Nekomamushi. Oda n'a jamais indiqué ça. L'image que j'ai montrée le prouve. La seule chose qu'on remarque, c'est qu'Inuarashi respire plus lourdement. Si on regarde l'anime en plus pour se faire une idée, on ne voit même pas la fatigue d'Inuarashi (un fragment de seconde on entend sa respiration). Et oui Jack n'est pas montré blessé, tout comme les ducs. Et Jack n'est pas montré fatigué, d'où le fait que je dise qu'il est plus endurant. Mais c'est absolument tout. Encore une fois c'était hors combat donc cette scène n'a aucune valeur si ce n'est démontrer la force physique du duc chat, Jack le voit venir mais ne réagit absolument pas c'est quand même bizarre, juste une entrée en scène. L'anime m'a induit en erreur car on y voit Jack tenté une riposte, ce qui indiquait bien qu'il était prêt et qu'un combat était déjà lancé. Cependant, le manga ne montre effectivement pas ça, donc je ne reviendrai pas avec cet argument. Quitte à reprendre des passages du manga fais le jusqu'au bout, et fais le correctement et dans l'ordre de passage car Wanda rebondit sur ses propres déclarations en disant que malgré ça doucement mais surement ils les ont complètement acculé mais que la seule personne qu' ILS (donc les minks dans leur entièreté et non pas seulement les ducs en 1 vs 1 jusqu'à preuve du contraire) n'arrivaient pas a faire tomber c'était Jack. Tu détournes un peu les dires là (Le "complètement acculés" est inexistant). Donc toi tu te bases uniquement sur un "ON" tandisque moi je me base sur une absence totale d'images allant dans ton sens, sur les dires suivants '"Des navires de renfort n'ont cessé d'arriver. On était dans l'incapacité d'endiguer la progression des troupes de Jack. On aurait dit une armée de zombies qui n'en finissait pas. Nous avons malgré tout réussi à conserver le dessus sur eux." '''et sur la logique suivante : S'ils gardaient le dessus, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se permettaient de perdre leur avantage en s'attaquant à Jack. Sérieusement, Jack ne subissait déjà aucun dommage contre les ducs, qu'est-ce que des Minks de seconde zone auraient pu faire si ce n'est se mettre en danger et gêner les ducs ? Il y a tellement d'indices qui pointent sur le fait que c'était DUC vs Jack, et seulement le '"Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme que NOUS n'avons pas été en mesure de vaincre (Jack)" '''qui pourrait suggérer le contraire. D'autant que ce fameux "nous" montre bien que c'était armée vs armée, c'est une généralisation comme n'importe laquelle faite quand on parle de bataille ou de guerre. J'ai pris l'exemple de Barbe Blanche pour te faire comprendre que quand quelqu'un est vraiment au dessus de la masse un 1 vs 1 en pleine bataille ça n'existe pas, Akainu, Aokiji, Kisaru et toute la clique se sont mis sur lui, Barbe Noire a fait le malin puis quand il a vu qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Barbe Blanche son équipage a rappliqué, l'armée des minks avait complètement acculé les troupes de Jack qui ne représentaient plus un réel danger donc pourquoi regarder le duc combattre en 1 vs 1 un mec qu'ils combattent depuis 5j mais qui est impossible à vaincre ? Il faut être vraiment sado pour se contenter d'observer. Encore une fois, pour que tous se soient mis sur Barbe Blanche, il a fallu que ce dernier s'aventure au sein des troupes ennemies. Ils avaient toute une place pour combattre. Ici, le combat se passe dans une ruelle, et les dommages collatéraux sont tellement immenses pour un espace si restreint que quiconque s'aventurerait par là se ferait avoir. Je me répète, mais c'était inutile pour les Minks de se mettre sur Jack alors qu'ils avaient tant à perdre et rien à gagner. Et comme cela n'a jamais été montré, cela ne soutient vraiment pas ton argument. Se baser un pronom comparé à tous les autres éléments, c'est faible comme argument je trouve. Les nouveaux arrivants c'est par vague pas toutes les 2 min, et personne n'a parlé de 100% des minks qui combattent Jack 90% du temps, je pense plutôt aux gros bonnet type Pedro et aux "randoms" qui seraient intervenus occasionnellement. C'est justement les mecs comme Pedro qui permettaient de prendre l'avantage sur les troupes. On a bien vu que sans eux, les Minks se seraient fait roulés dessus. Sans les 3 mousquetaires d'un côté et des mecs comme Pedro de l'autre, cet avantage n'aurait jamais existé. Et non ce ne sont pas des vagues toutes les deux minutes, mais une vague ne se fait pas battre en deux minutes non plus, et une vague de troupes, ça reste 4-5 navires donc une grande quantité de guerriers. Et si des "randoms" étaient intervenus, vu comment ils se font avoir contre les gifters, un coup de trompe et cela en aurait été fini d'eux. Comme je le dis, bien plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Les contre-Amiraux ont-ils été gênants quand ils ont embroché Barbe Blanche de toutes parts aux côtés d'Akainu ? La quarantaine de boulet de canons que Barbe Blanche s'est mangé ont-ils gêné qui que ce soit du côté de la Marine ? Encore une fois, hors contexte. Ce n'est pas du tout la situation ici. Barbe Blanche était isolé, Jack était protégé par ses troupes. Wanda dit noir sur blanc que l'armée de Jack a été complètement acculé et ce malgré les renforts, on peut considérer qu'elle a fini par être battue. Encore une fois tu cites des passages mais à l'envers. Elle ne dit pas ça, relis la scène. http://scanvf.net/one_piece/chapitre-810/8 http://read.powermanga.org/read/one_piece/en/0/810/page/7 Et voilà, tu considères, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la dernière image qu'on voit du combat, Jack a pu tranquillement mettre sa combinaison et était entouré de nombreux soldats. En plus je ne citais pas des passages, c'était de mémoire, et en relisant, c'est encore plus clair pour moi. http://scanvf.net/one_piece/chapitre-810/10 Sinon pour moi c'est Luffy = Sabo > Jack >= Law >= Zoro > Jinbei "Mais d'où est-ce que tu vois que Aokiji est largué par rapport à Akainu ? Tu divagues un peu là x) Les blessures d'Akainu sont toutes aussi graves que celles d'Aokiji. Et on ne sait pas ce qui a terminé le combat. Plus que certainement, c'était bien une question d'endurance, un moment de fatigue qui a donné l'avantage à Akainu pour porter le dernier coup décisif." Tu te raccroches aux blessures sans me répondre dans le fond, j'aurais pu prendre l'exemple de Jimbei et d'Ace aussi, tu vas me ressortir l'argument des blessures ? Ah non pas de blessures constatées donc ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tenir quelqu'un 5j c'est synonyme de niveau de manière générale, c'est absolument pas une simple affaire d'endurance. "Inuarashi n'était pas du tout à bout de force, et il n'était pas blessé. Pareil pour Nekomamushi. Oda n'a jamais indiqué ça. L'image que j'ai montrée le prouve. La seule chose qu'on remarque, c'est qu'Inuarashi respire plus lourdement. Si on regarde l'anime en plus pour se faire une idée, on ne voit même pas la fatigue d'Inuarashi (un fragment de seconde on entend sa respiration). Et oui Jack n'est pas montré blessé, tout comme les ducs. Et Jack n'est pas montré fatigué, d'où le fait que je dise qu'il est plus endurant. Mais c'est absolument tout." Il était égratigné de partout c'est encore une fois assez révélateur du sale quart d'heure qu'il a passé. Dire qu'il respire lourdement est un euphémisme, il avait le souffle complètement coupé. "Tu détournes un peu les dires là (Le "complètement acculés" est inexistant)." My bad autant pour moi, j'ai lu le "accurate" un peu trop rapidement ! "Donc toi tu te bases uniquement sur un "ON" tandisque moi je me base sur une absence totale d'images allant dans ton sens" ON se base sur les dires de la même personne donc mes citations sont tout autant crédibles que les tiennes, sauf que quand l'on les remet dans l'ordre ça change pas mal de choses puisqu'elle rebondit elle même sur ses propres déclarations concernant le renouvellement des troupes de Jack et dit : "but nevertheless" mais néanmoins, "but we were slowly but surely overwhelming them" nous avons doucement mais surement pris le dessus sur eux = donc que rien n'y faisait les minks étaient beaucoup trop forts pour le camp adverse et que l'écart n'a fait que de s'accentuer, "to be completely accurate" pour être plus précis = elle revient encore une fois sur son propos, "there was just one point in their forces that with were never able to overpower... Jack himself !", "in their forces", "Jack" Jack était donc initialement inclus dans le "in their forces" ''avant qu'elle ne fasse la précision, or c'est justement ce ''"in their forces" que l'armée des minks a doucement mais surement surpassé. "et sur la logique suivante : S'ils gardaient le dessus, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se permettaient de perdre leur avantage en s'attaquant à Jack." Ce que le propos de Wanda suggère, ce n'est pas qu'ils ont gardé le dessus sur Jack et sa clique mais que "slowly but surely" (avec comme illustration les soldats de Jack qui sont en train de se prendre une véritable correction) ils les ont surpassés, donc que l'écart n'a fait que se creuser, fatalement il est bien arrivé un moment ou l'écart était tel - et les Duc tellement à la peine avec Jack qu'ils n'arrivaient définitivement pas à vaincre - que les minks (je pense aux gros calibres, un peu comme si Zoro, Sanji et Jimbei allaient prêter main forte à Luffy, je ne vois pas comment les gros calibres pourraient être une gêne pour les Ducs c'est n'importe quoi) ont pu se permettre de leur porter main forte. "D'autant que ce fameux "nous" montre bien que c'était armée vs armée, c'est une généralisation comme n'importe laquelle faite quand on parle de bataille ou de guerre." La précision par rapport à Jack n'est pas anodine. "Se baser un pronom comparé à tous les autres éléments, c'est faible comme argument je trouve." Tes fameux "éléments" sont inexistants, tu te caches juste derrière le "on l'a pas vu donc c'est pas vrai", sauf que les déclarations de Wanda suggèrent le contraire donc on est plus proche du Jack vs plusieurs minks que Jack en 1 vs 1 sur 5j. Jack est entouré de ses soldats mais étant donné que plus les jours passaient plus les minks prenaient l'avantage fatalement il est bien arrivé un moment ou les soldats de Jack ne pouvaient plus les contenir, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'est passé ? Skylent : "Pour moi si Oda nous montre Inu face à Jack et personne d'autre à l'issue des 12 heures, c'est bien pour montrer que c'était un 1v1 entre Jack et les ducs à tour de rôle. " Voyons voir lors du retour sur combat de Luffy vs Cracker, c'était Luffy vs Cracker et personne autour, pourtant Nami est bel et bien intervenue, la suite du combat a juste été plus développée, ce qui nous a permis d’obtenir cette information.